Fiesta en la Playa
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: Belle es una chica que encuentra a todos los hombres de Storybrooke unos idiotas, especialmente al motociclista Felix Gold.


Y otro RUMBELLE

No se, trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero mi cabeza solo piensa en Rumbelle xDDDDDD I regret with nothing xDDD

Este shot me gusta muuuuucho, Gold es todo un motociclista bad ass xDDD y Belle no se queda atrás las cosas directas a su cara xD pobre Rum XD

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Puse el fic en Rating M por lenguaje y escena de violencia, así que, por prevencion

**DATO**: No se pierdan el otro corto que subi llamado **_Secuestro_**, tiene Rumbelle y el misterio del padre de Henry

**DISCLAIMER**: OUaT y sus personajes no son míos, desgraciadamente, es de ABC

**Fiesta en la Playa.**

Cada vez faltaba menos para el día en que Belle French se graduara de la escuela, ese era todo su pensamiento esta mañana hasta que Ruby se sentó frente a ella al dejarle su café y le dio una de esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que era de cuidado. A pesar que tenía la escuela en una hora, Ruby ayudaba a su abuela en lo que podía durante la mañana.

—Sea lo que sea, la respuesta es no.

—Oh vamos. — Exclama Ruby mientras su amiga tomaba del café. — La fiesta de la playa es esta noche, Mary Margaret y Ashley viene conmigo… también eres parte del club.

—Pues vayan las tres y diviértanse sin mí.

—Desde que comenzamos el último año no has hecho más que rechazar salidas.

—Estoy muy ocupada es-

—Estudiando — La corto su amiga frunciendo el ceño. —, y trabajar en la tienda de tu padre, en la panadería y como secretaria de la alcaldesa los fines de semana.

—Tengo que esforzarme si quiero tener la oportunidad de ir a estudiar en el extranjero. — Se justifica al sentirse idiota por los golpes verbales de Ruby.

—Vamos Belle, será como un descanso, te lo mereces más que nadie.

Belle se lo queda pensando, su amiga no estaba para nada equivocada y no tenía argumentos para contradecirla. Se muerde el labio inferior, insegura de las consecuencias, pero si iban en grupo, no habrá problema alguno.

—Ok Ruby, voy a ir. — Contemplando la radiante sonrisa de celebración de Ruby. — Pero si va a ser una salida de chicas, nada, pero NADA de buscar ligues.

En ese momento, suena la campana que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente a Granny's y Ruby sonrió abiertamente al ver quién entro.

—Hablando de ligues. — Ironizo.

Belle le daba la espalda a la puerta, pero no había que ser un genio para no saber a que se estaba refiriendo. Gira su cuello para ver a un hombre alrededor de los 23 años y sabía que era un par de centímetros más alto que ella. Vestía unos vaqueros azules y nuevos, con un cinturón de cuero negro alrededor, botas de motociclistas, una musculosa blanca, una camisa vieja que estaba desabrochada y roja, y una chaqueta de cuero, también desabrochada y tenía escrito en la espalda "I'm YOUR boos" tenía el cabello castaño, liso y corto, peinado hacia atrás. Estaba dándole la espalda, pero la chica sabía que sus ojos eran de un café bien oscuro. Sólo tenía 23 y era el maldito dueño de la ciudad, lo es desde los 15, desde el accidente que se llevo a sus padres.

Su nombre: Félix Gold.

Frunce el ceño al verlo ligando con la camarera que lo atendía y vuelve a su posición anterior.

—Es un idiota. — Tomando de su café nuevamente.

—Esta loquillo por ti amiga. — Ruby pesca un mechón para enredarlo en su dedo, tenía esa mirada de '_me gusta lo que veo'_ dirigida a Gold. No es ningún secreto que el 85% de las mujeres de Storybrooke suspiraban por él.

—Sí, puedo verlo. — Ironiza mientras lo señalaba, aun coqueteando con su _víctima_, así es como Belle las llamaba. — Y deja de verlo de esa manera, te mereces algo mejor.

—Lo sé… pero no se puede negar que Gold está bueno.

—Para nada, hay tipos mejores que él.

Ya con su pedido en mano (café y un panecillo), Gold da la media vuelta, captando a la hermosa de Belle French tomando de su café con una cara de pocos amigos y a Ruby sonriéndole y moviendo la mano en saludo. Devolviendo la sonrisa, pero con los ojos fijos en _su_ Belle de preciosos ojos azules y cabello de chocolate, camina hacía el par de amigas, tomando la osadía de sentarse al lado de Belle, enojándola más, cosa que le gustaba.

—Muy buenos días. — Saludo con una ironizada amabilidad, dejando su pedido sobre la mesa.

—Buenas. — Ruby le devolvió el saludo amablemente, sonriendo por lo que vendría a continuación.

—¿Quién te dio permiso para sentarte al lado mío, Gold? — Belle lo empuja esperando que se aparte, pero el maldito era igual de firme que una montaña.

—No seas mala mi Belle, ¿No ves que no hay más asiento?

—Pues siéntate en el suelo. — Encarándolo frente a frente, sin afectarle sus ojos o su sonrisa de '_soy sexy y no puedes negarlo'_. — Y para ti, soy French.

—Se ven tan lindos juntos. — Confeso Ruby a la pareja, recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de Gold y un gruñido por cortesía de Belle. — Me adelanto a pedir ser la Dama de Honor en su boda.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio se casaría con un desgraciado como él?

—Eso lastimo mi corazón.

—Tú no tienes corazón, Gold… ahora déjame salir que tengo que ir a clases.

—Según el reloj, queda media hora, aun tienes tiempo. — Come de su panecillo.

—Oh, es verdad. — Ruby se pone de pie luego de verificarlo. — Voy a cambiarme.

—Ruby. — La llamo en una súplica y amenaza para que la sacara de las garras de Gold, pero su amiga, muy leal, la ignoro y siguió su camino. _Con esta clase de amigas, quién quiere enemigos_, pensó mientras bufaba. — Ya tienes un asiento disponible, sal de aquí.

—Oh, pero estoy muy bien aquí. — Fingiendo una sonrisa inocente, dándole otra mascada a su panecillo.

—Más te vale que hagas lo que te digo esta vez o voy a romperte los dientes de un puñetazo.

Gold sonreía, conteniendo una carcajada, Belle no tenía la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarlo físicamente, pero le encantaba cuando le hablaba así, ni que hablar de esa linda carita cuando le regalaba una cara asesina, anhelando por una vez que le sonría, siempre la veía sonreír a lo lejos y anhelaba una de sus sonrisas sólo para él. Atreviéndose a tocar uno de sus rizos, le guiño el ojo y se puso de pie, sin moverse todavía, observándola. Belle no pudo evitar un escalofrió en la espalda al verlo en esa posición, se veía atractivo y maduro, no podía negarlo, pero se rehusaba a relacionarse con un idiota motociclista que sólo piensa en drogas, sexo, alcohol y amenazar a la ciudad.

—¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me encantas, Belle?

—47 veces… y te he dicho que es French.

Gold vuelve a invadirla, pero esta vez, pone una rodilla en el asiento y usando la mesa y la silla como apoyo para sus manos, se va inclinando más y más, incomodándola y haciéndola retroceder, podía escuchar su corazón y como le faltaba el aire.

—Yo no me rindo fácilmente Belle… te amo.

—Sí, pude captar eso muy bien. — Señalando a la camarera que estuvo ligando con Gold hace unos momentos.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa. — Sonriéndola burlonamente, anhelando robarle un beso.

— No soy celosa. — Se defiende, sacando las uñas como una leona. — Es sólo que no soy estúpida… vete a molestar a otras mujeres Gold y déjame en paz.

Gold vuelve a sonreírle de forma socarrona y se aleja, pescando su café y lo que quedaba del panecillo.

—Nos vemos luego, Dearie. — Vuelve a guiñarle el ojo y se fue del establecimiento.

Ya sola, Belle libera todo el aire que había contenido y oculta su cara con las manos porque estaba sintiendo el rubor. Esto era ya demasiado para ella.

* * *

Le gustaba estudiar, la escuela y leer, pero hoy había sido un día demasiado pesado para ella. Y no era por las tareas o trabajos, la culpa es de Gastón y de algunos otros pretendientes que la estaban molestando con salir con ellos a la fiesta de esta noche, incluso hacían de oídos sordos cuando ella les explicaba que iría con sus amigas o que no perdería su tiempo con ellos ni en un universo paralelo. Por suerte tenía amigas que la ayudaban a salir de apuros.

¿Por qué los chicos de Storybrooke eran tan idiotas y los buenos ya eran ocupados?

Ahora salía con sus amigas del establecimiento, anhelando la paz de su habitación antes de darse un baño y prepararse para la salida. Mary Margaret estaba comentando sobre un libro romántico que estaba leyendo, callándose al ser molestada por Ruby al comparar a los protagonistas por ella y David, el capitán de futbol americano. Ashley, siguiendo con la "onda romántica", les contó que Sean, el vice capitán del equipo, le había pedido los apuntes de matemática… ¡Y él siempre tenía las mejores calificaciones! Lo tomo como una buena señal de que buscaba un pretexto para hablar con ella.

No quería decir nada que arruinase sus felicidades, estaba muy contenta que sus amigas tengan a alguien, pero le molestaba… sentirse envidiosa.

Claro que ella quería algo más que… _una vida provincial_, ella quería conocer el mundo y la oportunidad de estudiar en el extranjero era el primer paso. Y si tenía suerte… encontraría a un hombre que la entienda, que se maraville de sus virtudes y defectos y la ame tal como es. Alguien… alguien mejor que Gastón, mejor que Marcos… mejor que… que el estúpido mujeriego de Félix Gold.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, el maldito estaba a unos metros frente a ella y sus amigas, apoyado sobre su moto y fumando. Ruby le dio a Belle un golpecito con su codo, bromeando y Belle sólo bufo, rogando tener un poco más de paciencia o iba a golpear a Gold con el casco de la moto… pensándolo bien, era una idea genial. Al pasarlo de largo, él la había llamado, ella habría seguido adelante, pero sus _queridas_ amigas se detuvieron, así que no tenía más remedio que ser cortes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Gold? — Enarcando una ceja, ignorando las caras burlonas de su grupo.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de esta noche? — Le respondió con una pregunta, exasperándola más.

—Sí, ¿Algún problema con ello?

—No… diviértete. — Regalándola una sonrisa que ella catalogaba como "de presumido idiota".

* * *

Ya estaba mirándose por sexta vez en el espejo, buscando cualquier cosa que le grite que esto es una estupidez y debería llamar a sus amigas y decirles que había cambiado de parecer. Pero había nada. Frustrada, se deja caer en la cama, no se entendía a sí misma, no entendía el por qué estaba tan nerviosa, es sólo una fiesta en la playa, una noche de chicas, iban a bailar, tomar algunos tragos y nada más…

Se pone de pie, de nuevo se concentra en el espejo, se veía realmente bonita con el vestido azul oscuro, empezaba por debajo de los brazos, con escote circular y discreto y le llegaba a las rodillas, unas sandalias blancas (que luego se las quitaría para sentir la arena entre los dedos) y un cinturón delgado de cuero café alrededor de sus caderas. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y decidió aplicarse un poco de maquillajes, rubor para las mejillas, lápiz labial rosa pálido y rímel para levantar sus pestañas y que se notaran más oscuras. Ladea la cabeza, no se veía mal.

Oye a su padre que le anuncia que Ruby viene llegando en su auto y le anda piteando. Apresurada, busca una cartera grande de color café y sale de su cuarto, bajando apresuradamente las escaleras, se despide de su padre con un beso en la mejilla y le pide que no la espere despierto.

—Guau, ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con nuestra Belle? — Fue el saludo irónico de Ashley, sentada en el asiento del copiloto. La veía subirse en el asiento trasero.

—No fastidies.

—Te ves bien. — Le aseguro MM con una sonrisa, sentada a su lado, por lo que Belle capta que su amiga usaba uno de sus característicos vestidos de "refinada señorita", uno blanco.

—¿Bien? — Escupió burlonamente Ruby, usando solamente un atrevido vestido rojo hasta los muslos, iba descalza para no preocuparse de zapatos en la playa. — Vas a incendiar la arena.

—Y algunas _pollas_. — Continúo Ashley, riéndose a continuación por atreverse a usar aquella palabra. Vestía un conjunto de azul: falda hasta las rodillas y una pollera tipo pirata.

—Ashley, ¿No te habrás emborrachado antes de la fiesta? — Bromeo Mary en una risita.

—Y también la de Gold. —Ruby continúo con la broma de Ashley, ignorando olímpicamente el comentario de Mary y sin dejar de prestar atención a la conducción.

—No comencemos con eso, Ruby. — Belle frunce el ceño, sintiendo como unas ganas de vomitar por pensar en el mencionada. ¿Por qué sus amigas tenían la brillante idea de ligarlos? — Entre él y yo no hay nada y jamás lo habrá.

—Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices. — Le consejo Mary Margaret con un tono de advertencia para que le presten atención. — Nunca se sabe lo que pasa a futuro.

—Escúchala— Dijo Ruby con las intenciones de ayudar con el argumento de la pelinegra. —, úsala de ejemplo, recuerda que evitaba a David porque estaba saliendo con Kathryn y ellos salían prácticamente desde el jardín de infantes… pero al final terminaron y él va tras nuestra amiga y K anda tratando de ligarse a Frederick.

—Pero dudo que algo así pase conmigo… ¿Qué tiene de interesante ese hombre busca problemas, mujeriego y gilipollas? Y no hay que olvidar que su hobby número uno es asustar a la gente del pueblo al cobrar la renta.

—Pero no le quita lo sexy que es. — Confesó Ashley, mirándose en un espejo.

—Hay cosas mucho más importantes que eso.

—Oh, ya estamos llegando. — Anuncio Mary Margaret, dando gracias por ello ya que lo pudo usar de excusa para acabar el asunto.

La música era de los años '80 y '90, cosa que Belle agradecía profundamente, muy pocos cantantes y bandas de su época le agradaba… debió de haber nacido en los ochenta. Ella, como la mayoría de la gente, andaba descalzos por el lugar, bailando, tomando y riendo.

Ahora mismo, Belle bailaba con Ruby, ambas sujetaban una copa llena de alcohol, lo mismo iban para Mary y Ashley, ahora estaban tocando "I love Rock and Roll" y ellas no podían evitar cantar el coro mientras se reían.

Todo estaba pasando bien hasta que Belle dio un giro y choca con alguien.

—Gastón. — Dijo con un tono de asombro y enojo.

—Hola Belle… amigas de Belle. — Las cuatro bufaron ante su actitud narcisista y la poca capacidad que portaba para recordar nombres. Como siempre, estaba con su amigo y mano derecha Lefou y otros dos idiotas. — Bueno Belle, hoy es tu día de suerte.

—¿Te vas a morir? — Pregunto con una fingida, ganándose unas risas de sus amigas.

—Vas a pasar el resto de la noche conmigo. — Dijo con naturalidad, no parecía escuchar su comentario. Rodea los hombros de la chica con un solo brazo, apoyando la mano en su hombro.

—¿Dónde está la suerte en ello? — Apartando bruscamente la mano con un empujón en el pecho de Gastón. — Es noche de chicas, nada de hombres o _idiotas_.

—Sé que tus amigas van a comprenderlo. — De nuevo no parecía importarle los comentarios hirientes dirigidos a él, era molestamente persistente.

—Ya basta Gastón— Ruby se puso entre ambos, mirando retadoramente al hombre. — ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que Belle es demasiado buena para un imbécil como TÚ?

—Hey, fanática de rojo, no te metas en esto. — Empujándola levemente, pero aun así, Ruby dio unos pasos bruscos hacía atrás para mantener el equilibrio, siendo sostenida por uno de los amigos de Gastón no de forma agradable.

—Gastón, basta. — Se queja Belle al ver como el resto de los amigos de Gastón se acercaban a Ashley y a Mary Margaret. — Ella te ha dicho lo que yo te vengo diciendo desde primaria, NO-QUIERO-SALIR-CONTIGO.

—Vamos, Belle— La toma del brazo de una forma para nada caballerosa—, ¿Qué tienes que perder?

—Su tiempo con un idiota que lastima a las damas.

Alguien había tirado a Gastón hacía atrás, liberando a Belle del agarre y ambos se sorprenden al ver que el causante había sido Gold, quién no se conformo con eso, porque se quita el cigarro de la boca y le da en la ceja derecha, disfrutando oír gritar al brabucón como una niña mientras se tapa la cara con las manos. Belle no prestó atención a David, Sean o a Peter ayudando a sus amigas, estaba con los ojos pegados en Gold, sin creerse todavía que la haya salvado como un caballero en brillante armadura… no, como un dragón que protege a la princesa escupiendo fuego.

—¡Maldito seas, Gold! — Gastón se recomponía, mirando al hombre con ojos asesinos, pero Gold estaba tranquilo y usándose de escudo para proteger a Belle.

—Sí, yo soy un maldito— Confesó sin lamentos, sonriendo ampliamente—, pero… — Toda su tranquilidad desaparece, reflejando una ira poco vista en él y que helo la sangre de Gastón y de cualquier otro que se pasara por el camino, incluso Belle sintió algo de miedo al ponerse a su lado para verlo mejor. —, tú eres un hijo de puta que va a pagar.

Y le planta a Gastón un puñetazo en plena cara, teniéndolo en el suelo y a su merced. La gente veía como Gold le daba patadas a Gastón en el abdomen, las piernas, brazos o en la cara, gritando maldiciones. Belle sabía que debía pararlo o esto podría convertirse en un asesinato, con el motociclista nunca se sabe. Reuniendo toda la valentía que su pequeño cuerpo puede poseer, se acerca a la pelea y toma un brazo de Félix, jalándolo lo más fuerte que puede para captar su atención.

—¡Vas a matarlo!

—¡Ese es el plan!

—¡No! — Lo vuelve a jalar al verlo con las intenciones de volver al ataque. — Ya es suficiente… ¡Estoy bien! — Se pone delante de él para que la vea fijamente. — No vale la pena… por favor…

Gold la hace a un lado, pero no vuelve a pegarle a Gastón, eso sí, lo apunta con el dedo y sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, inyectándolo de miedo.

—¡Escúchame bien hijo de puta porque no tendrás la misma suerte! — Su cuerpo temblaba para contener la necesidad de darle otro golpe, el bastardo se merecía la muerte. — ¡Mi Belle es demasiado buena para ti, para mí o para cualquier hombre, así que deja de acosarla porque ella es inteligente, bonita… perfecta!

Las mejillas de Belle se incendiaron y se quedo sin aliento, estaba claro que no era unas palabras bonitas sacadas de un libro de romántica histórica, pero igual tenía algo de encanto que la hizo sentir especial, es decir, Félix le saco la mierda a Gastón y grito a los cuatro viento que ella era… _perfecta_.

—¡…así que si vuelves a molestarla, te mataré sin misericordia!

Y sin esperar más tiempo, toma a Belle del brazo y se la lleva sin aceptar una aprobación o negación por parte de ella, sólo se la llevaba con la mente en blanco, necesitando calmarse o continuaría con aquella actitud violenta por mucho tiempo más y tal vez se terminaría llevando a otra víctima.

—¡Gold! — Para Belle le era difícil mantener el paso, él caminaba con pasos largos y apresurados, complicándole considerando que estaba caminando descalza por la acera y el deporte no era una de sus virtudes, así que se tropezaba de vez en cuando. — ¡Auch, Gold, detente!

Oírla sufrir fue suficiente para detenerse, descubriendo que ya estaban en el estacionamiento cerca de la playa y que Belle estaba frotándose el pie derecho y desnudo por haberse pegado con una piedra… mierda. Disculpándose con ella una y otra vez, la ayuda a sentarse en un pequeño banco que había por ahí y se pone de rodillas, tomando el pie sin permiso y Belle se ruboriza por ello. Él la estaba tomando con tanta delicadeza, como si estuviese hecha de cristal, con miedo de romperse con esas manos ásperas y expertas en golpear. De pronto, saca de su chaqueta de cuero una tirita.

—Por suerte, sólo es un rasguño… lo siento.

—No… no es tu culpa. — ¿Cómo es posible que se esté sonrojando y tartamudeando por este motociclista que grita sin arrepentimiento que le desagrada? Debe ser el alcohol, eso y más un pequeño acto heroico causaba confusiones en la mente de una chica.

—Listo… aquí tienes otro. — Entregándole otra tirita para cuando necesite cambiarlo. Belle, torpemente se lo guarda en el bolso luego de sacar sus sandalias. — Te llevaré a tu casa.

—Pero yo… mis amigas…

—Son más de las cuatro de la mañana como para que tú sigas afuera… y tus amigas están con los muchachos, así que estarán bien… _bien acompañadas_.

—¿Cómo está eso de que yo no puedo permanecer más tiempo afuera? — Frunciendo el ceño. Está claro que no es una mujer como Ruby o Ashley, pero no era una monja.

—Lo que trato de decir que bajo estas circunstancias, estaría más cómodo si sé que estás segura en tu casa.

_**BUM BUM BUM**_… de nuevo ese extraño malestar en su pecho. Tal parece que habla en serio cuando dice que siente algo por ella o que se preocupa por su seguridad. Al presentir que se iba a ruborizar de nuevo, mira en cualquier dirección, menos a él, para enfriar la mente. ¿Quién iba a pensar que Félix Gold tenía un lado bueno? Sonriendo ante la ironía, se encoge de hombros y acepta la invitación.

—¿En tu moto?

—Sí. — Dice sin titubear y se da cuenta de que Belle sólo llevaba su vestido azul, así que se quita la chaqueta, quedando con su camisa y pollera. — Para el frío.

Aturdida por otra sorpresa de galantería por parte de él, toma la chaqueta con torpeza, casi se le cae. — ¿Está faceta de caballero se ve muy seguido? — Pregunta mientras se pone la prenda, olía a él, aun estaba fresca el aroma de su loción mezclada con un poco de alcohol y el té. Ella sabía que le gustaba el té, pero sólo tomaba el que él mismo preparaba, no confiaba en las manos de las otras personas, era quisquilloso.

—Sólo a los afortunados… y les perdura si mantienen el secreto. — Bromeo, sintiéndose poderoso y algo lujurioso al verla con su chaqueta, le quedaba algo grande, no se le veía las manos al bajar los brazos y le llegaba por la mitad del trasero. Ahora sabía que le gustaba verla con su ropa, le daba un toque de posesividad, le hacía creer que era suya. Al verla tener problemas con el cierre por las mangas, decide ayudar. — Déjame a mí.

Belle se lo queda mirando, dando gracias que él este concentrado en su labor para darse cuenta. Estaba muy nerviosa y perdida en sus ojos oscuros, jamás se había percatado de lo intrigantes y hermosos que eran hasta ahora. No se dio cuenta que había contenido el aliento hasta que él se aparto, soltando todo el aire oculto.

Otra sacudida de nervios la invadió al recordar que iba a subirse a su moto, nunca se había subido a una y la aventura de algo nuevo la llenaba de adrenalina, pero sobre todo, tenía que subirse con Gold. ¿Podía confiarle su seguridad a ese hombre?

—No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte caer. — Le dijo como si le leyera la mente.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Jamás permitiría que algo te pasará.

Tomando más confianza, Belle se sienta detrás del hombre, colocándose el casco que le dieron y rodea la cintura de Gold con sus brazos, entrelazando sus propios dedos mientras trata de contener el revoloteo en su estómago.

Se demoraron alrededor de quince minutos en llegar. Gold se había bajado y le sostuvo una mano para ayudarla a bajar al mismo tiempo que se quitaba su propio casco, viendo como Belle lo imitaba.

—Fue divertido, gracias.

—Cuando desee, mi bella dama. — Haciendo una exagerada inclinación como se hacía en las épocas de los reyes como gobernantes.

Mordiéndose los labios para ocultar su sonrisa, Belle lo imita, agarrando un poco su vestido y se inclina como toda una princesa.

—Bueno… buenas noches, Gold.

—Buenas noches… descansa.

—Gracias. — Viéndolo sentarse en su moto. Y recuerda algo. — Espera.

—¿Sí? — Confundido, su casco se mantenía en el aire con la ayuda de sus manos.

—Tengo una lista de los hombres más desagradables que me han fastidiado como pretendiente… tú estás en primer lugar, le ganas a Gastón incluso, que está en segundo.

—Vaya, eso sí que me ha lastimado. — Fingiendo depresión.

—Pero… — Se calla para mantener atención y la curiosidad de él. —, después de esta noche… has bajado de mi lista… ya estás en cuarto lugar.

—¿Tan poco?

—Bueno, si soy alguien _perfecta_, debo ser muy exigente. — Ironizando con las palabras dichas por Gold anteriormente.

—Buen punto.

—Y… — Para ocultar la vergüenza y el rubor, Belle aprovecha que tenía un mechón fuera de lugar para ordenarlo y así usar su brazo como un escudo para que Gold no se dé cuenta de su estado. —, si bajas otros ocho lugares más, te dejare que me llames por mi nombre y no me enojaré.

Era un reto, un desafío que él acepto gustoso, se le noto en su sonrisa sarcástica.

De golpe, Belle había hecho lo que él más anhelaba, su sonrisa… le estaba sonriendo a _él_.

—Buenas noches, Gold. — Se da la media vuelta y corre hacía la entrada, siendo sus pisadas lo único que se escuchaba antes de que el motociclista encendiese su moto.

Ya dentro de su casa, se da cuenta que aun llevaba la chaqueta de Gold y se muerde el labio por su torpeza. Debe entregárselo sin falta mañana. Vuelve a quitarse las sandalias, para no molestar a su padre dormido con el ruido de los tacones, él tenía el sueño ligero tras la muerte de su madre. Resguardada en su habitación, deja las sandalias con los demás zapatos y se quita la chaqueta de cuero.

Su cuerpo conservaba el aroma de Gold, como la prenda. Va acariciando suavemente el cuero, pensando en lo que paso esta noche y no pudo evitar sonreír. No era un aroma malo y no se resistió a la tentación de llevar la chaqueta a su rostro para olerlo mejor.

Decidió no darse una ducha para conservar el aroma.

**FIN.**


End file.
